


Snippet: Graveyard-Haunted Place

by gatekat



Series: Fire and Ice [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: Follows Fire and Ice ch 1, then veers into an option where they are allowed free.For rarepairFall 2018 Challenge. Set post-war.





	Snippet: Graveyard-Haunted Place

With the Great War over the entire planet was a graveyard and much of it held the lingering echoes of sparks extinguished before they were ready. Yet even in this world that all but glowed with unfinished business there were pockets that the living knew better than to tread. Praxus was only safe for the handful that had lived there; sparks that still resonated with their lost home. Vos was much the same. Yet those mass hauntings were nothing compared to the ball of reactionary rage-pain-hate that was below Kaon. It had grown not from a single mass incident but from millennia upon millennia of early, violent deactivation of mecha with unfinished business.

The place was toxic in a way few could fully grasp.

The only reason it didn't corrupt visitors was because it shredded them before that could happen.

Not even Optimus Prime would come here. 

Yet for one survivor it was home in a way no other place could be. It was where he had found himself, his gift and his purpose, not to mention his very designation. 

As he stepped into the core of the graveless graveyard he felt his mate press close in an unwillingness to leave the questionable protection of his field. Even so Prowl's stance was strait and strong befitting who he was now; the bonded mate of Megatron, Lord of the Decepticons.

Around them energy swirled, pressed close and flowed away. He was one of them. That he wore a frame didn't matter to this mass of anger that was as much shadow and light. His energy was imprinted on this place just as much as theirs was.

Prowl's optics slowly brightened as shock-recognition came from his spark rather than his processors.

"Yes, much of my strength comes from this place, these sparks I swore to give a voice to as their champion." Megatron confirmed quietly in a small tribute to humoring his bonded's desire for knowledge and confirmation. "Even if Kaon was stripped to its base the energy would still be here."

"Which is why most cities are rebuilding above their old street level," Prowl hummed and watched with fascination for a place where the spark resonance was so visible to the optics. Praxus and Vos both tended to resonate more with tactile sensors.

"Most cities are burying their past. Only here is it being kept as it fell and open to the sky."

"Why?" Prowl couldn't quite help himself. Even as Megatron's bonded he often could not understand the reasoning Megatron had intuitively. It was simply that alien to him.

"To remember what happens when entertainment is more valuable than life," Megatron drew in a deep ventilation and released it through his frame. The energy of this place made every wisp of air visible as it mingled with its voice to those in frames. "You do not need to come with me again."

"Thank you," Prowl responded with more honesty than he was used to as they turned and left the knot of pure death. As grateful as he was to leave and never return he was even more grateful for this moment of understanding the visit gave him.


End file.
